<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heaven bent by Chels_ea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835147">heaven bent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chels_ea/pseuds/Chels_ea'>Chels_ea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, fuck it supernatural fic in 2020, slight AU but honestly I think it flies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chels_ea/pseuds/Chels_ea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding was fast. Not as fast as Sam and Becky’s however, which Dean was not above pointing out. Anything to get a rag in on a day like this. They drove to Vegas in a borrowed car. He tried - and failed - to not catch Cas’s eye in the rearview mirror.<br/>/<br/>Dean's giving Sam an out. In six months, he's going to turn himself in. The Feds have been closing in on them for the last year. If Dean is able to convince them Sam is dead, then Sam can start over. Get himself some bullshit degree and a white picket fence. But then there's Castiel. In an effort to save Castiel from having to testify against Dean, they get married.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heaven bent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is inspired by the song "Heaven Bent" by Lady Lamb.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The wedding was fast. Not as fast as Sam and Becky’s however, which Dean was not above pointing out. Anything to get a rag in on a day like this. They drove to Vegas in a borrowed car. The Feds were out looking for the Impala- looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jimmy Novak,” Castiel said, handing his freshly printed birth certificate to the cashier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well thank you so much! And your groom’s name?” The cashier smiled brightly, and winked at Dean. He tried not to grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean Winchester.” He handed his I.D. over - his real one. It was clean, shiny even. Rarely used. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now are you interested in our Summer Lovers package or our-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cut her off, “Whatever’s quickest.” Her mouth opened slightly, and her eyes darted back and forth between them. “Just can’t wait to make an honest man out of him,” He said, forcing a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am an honest man,” Cas murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Sam’s idea. For such a smart ass, he really brought some bullshit to the table sometimes. Dean spent the whole night driving trying to think of another solution. He ignored the sound of Sam’s snores in the passenger’s seat and tried and failed to not catch Cas’s eye in the rearview mirror. He was sitting there silently, as he had remained since Sam told them the idea over breakfast in the bunker. The Feds had been after them for years now. Normally, they could avoid it. But things were changing. Dean was going to turn himself in in a few months. Sam, hopefully, would be long gone. But then there was Cas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jimmy Novack had been linked to the Winchester brothers for years now, earning himself a few articles in the papers in the process. If Dean was turning himself in, “Jimmy” would be subpoenaed and questioned. But if they got- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“-Married?” The cashier interrupted his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, what was that?” Dean asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, he hasn’t,” Castiel answered, “But I- I have.” Dean raised his eyebrows. “She asked if we’ve ever been married before.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Divorced or widowed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Widowed.” Cas stepped in front of him, and picked a flower from the vase on the front desk. He paused, and carefully pinned it on the front of Dean’s shirt. Dean held his breath. Cas didn’t meet his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s so special to find love,” She gave them a smile. “Alright, I just need a few signatures and you’ll be next. Do you have a witness or do you need one provided?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean took a step back from Cas and cleared his throat. “We’ve got one. He’s around the corner.” Dean’s signature felt wobbly. He wasn’t used to signing his own name. He glanced over at Cas’s and saw - of course - perfect cursive. He stopped himself from rolling his eyes. They met Sam in the waiting room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice flower,” Sam tried not to laugh as they approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t start,” Dean muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is a nice flower. A red tulip.” Cas said, popping the P in "tulip". He was walking around the lobby, looking at the pictures lining the walls of couples in varying degrees of happily-ever-afters. Dean thought he was pretty well versed in Castiel Talk, but he couldn’t gauge him today. His stomach was churning at the thought of what they were about to do. But they had to, right? If Castiel had to testify against Dean, there was no telling what he’d say. He wasn’t a good liar, and they had no idea what the Feds knew and what they didn’t. If Cas did lie, and he was caught in it, he would be charged for perjury. But if- if they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> - then Castiel wouldn’t have to testify. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sammy, can you grab Dad’s journal from the car?” Dean blurted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, yeah.” Sam ducked his head and left the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He stepped closer to Castiel, and whispered, “If you’re out, that’s fine. But you gotta tell me now.” He met his eyes. Dean didn’t think he would ever get used to looking into Castiel’s eyes. They were too blue. Too </span>
  <em>
    <span>much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.” He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean, I know. We’re getting married. That’s fine.” Cas answered, seeming annoyed. Dean was close to picking a fight (</span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the fuck did that mean?) when Sam huffed his way back into the lobby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are we hunting something I’m not aware of?” Sam asked, handing off the journal. Dean didn’t answer. He flipped the notebook inside out, revealing the space between the sewn pages and the leather binding. He pulled a small cloth pouch out, and handed the journal back to Sam. He ignored Sam’s raised eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll use these for now.” He said, emptying the pouch of used jewelry into his palm. His dad’s wedding ring was dirtier than his mom’s. They were both simple gold bands. He knew his mother’s ring wouldn’t fit either of them, and pulled another ring from the pile. A gold band he’d stolen from a pawn shop his senior year of high school, when all the dicks were sporting their four hundred dollar class rings. He figured he didn’t need that tacky shit and didn’t worry about it. But the next time he was selling some old necklaces for grocery money, he pocketed it. He never wore it. But he never threw it out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Novak and Winchester?” A voice called. Dean glanced up and met Cas’s stare in the process. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Cas said, not breaking eye contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither of them walked down the aisle. They walked straight to the altar, said the basic vows, and exchanged the rings from Dean’s sweaty palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I now pronounce you husband and husband,” The rent-a-priest announced and panic swept Dean, “You may kiss your groom.” He had forgotten about this part. Sam shuffled behind him, but Dean couldn’t look away from Castiel’s expression. He didn’t look as surprised as Dean felt. Of course, this meant nothing to him, it was just another part of human rituals. It wasn’t wrapped in baggage for him like it was for Dean. He leaned forward slightly, and Castiel’s brow furrowed. He didn’t look angry. He looked determined. He swooped in and kissed him before Dean could think of what to do next. It was short - dry. Dean registered that his lips were soft, and then it was over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were married. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A supernatural fic in 2020? It's more likely than you think. Saw this prompt on Tumblr and immediately wrote this chapter. I'm thinking it will be around 6-8 chapters. What did we think of the finale lads? I'm dying to know your thoughts.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>